Goldie's Diary (MI)
Goldie's Diary (ゴールディの秘密; Gōrudi no himitsu lit. Goldie's Secrets) is a collection of Goldie's thoughts found at the bottom-right corner of the journal screen. Greenhorne Day 1 (First time visiting the Inn) "Hooray! I get to start Name's adventure! I was actually think about making him/her have a much different personality, more sort of a Anti-Hero, but I decided against that. I told him/her that he/she should beat the Dark Lord. Will he/she? Well, I gotta see if he/she can!" Day 2 (After encountering the 2nd Mii) "SO, looks like Name has a new buddy, and I guaranteed him/her that he/she will have a couple more visiting soon! I hope that he'll/she'll make good friends with all of them! Anyways, he/she should be saving those faces soon enough. Hope he/she won't slack or anything..." Day 3 (After encountering the 4th Mii) "Name has his entire Crew ready! Soon enough, i'll bet he'll/she'll save those faces and meet up with the Kin- wait, was that a spoiler?" Day 4 (After saving all of the Faces in Greenhorne) "Good work, Name, for doing a task that I placed and that you did! Heh... you should know I control all of the Miis, right? They are pretty smart, but not even the Great Sage knows that." Day 5 (After Recovering the King's Face) "The King of Greenhorne was saved by the Crew of Miis and now they have to warn his daughter. They will, and head towards another character to be met! Heh, sorry about the spoiler again, I just can't contain myself after 6 years of making Miitopia!" Day 6 (The Princess's Face has been stolen) "Well, the Dark Lord is at it again. Name's face has been stolen! How about that? Save her, since that Nobel can't do it alone!" Day 7 (Completing Greenhorne) "It's been a week, and Greenhorne was completed already! The Princess and Noble will get marries, the next area is heh... heh... Neskdor to Greenhorne. You'll be surprised what comes next!" Day G-1 (Going to the Castle 15 times) "Rumor has it is that the Princess was actually adopted by the King, since he wanted a daughter to eat with. Another (and even weirder) rumor is that she was actually a Mermaid that that got lost from her twin brother, and she has disguised herself as a human. Her brother might be seeking her..." Neskdor Day 8 (Visiting Neskdor for the First Time) "Seems like the Dark Lord kidnapped Name friends! That's okay, you can always make new friends and go on stronger with a new job!" Day 9 (After seeing the Genie) "SO, it seems like Name is at a new quest to find a Genie. You found that Lamp, and you must take it and seal the Genie once again!" Day 10 (Finding out the Genie stole Desert Celebrity's Gold) "So a Genie is quite Greedy, hm? Well, that does not matter. As long as you can seal him and save the day, there won't be any challenges behind you!" Day 11 (Finding the Genie) "Well, you didn't suck him in! Bring back that gold, and who knows what else. You might've noticed that i'm starting to talk to you. Well, that's because your reading my diary of course." Day 12 (Dark Lord steals Neskdor Faces) "Now, the Dark Lord returns! And steals more faces as usual! Our four heroes now go and save all of them! Well, you gotta also find the Neskdor Gems to open that Pyramid..." Day 13 (First Entering the Great Pyramid) "Finally, you can now save the Genie and finish Neskdor! But before doing so, make sure to talk to the King again. He found himself at an Oases." Day 14 (Completing Neskdor) "Huzzah! You've did it again, and saved Neskdor! The Dark Lord has fled again, and you better find him or else! The Realm of the Fey is a bit of a mysterious place, y'know?" Day N-1 (Keep seeing the Prince from a Nearby Land 5 times) "You know, that reminded me of that Prince's Mother. The reason why he keeps shouting for her so much is well... what should I put it? Croaked. Not sure why not sure how, but being sad reminds the Prince of Mom." Realm of the Fey Day 15 (First Entering the Realm) "Well, it happened again. The Dark Lord stole your job! Go get another, and travel around to find that fiend!" Day 16 (Starting the first Fairy Quest) "Uh oh, that lil' punk named Name is in trouble! Those fairies might be able to help you on your adventure, y'know. Do I smell... Orange Juice?" Day 17 (Saving MFF and starting the second Fairy Quest) "You have saved Name! Now, all you have to save is Name, and go open that door at the Retreat!" Day 18 (Saving EFF) "Great job! You have saved all 3 Fab Fairies, and now can open the gate! I feel weary about opening this gate, though. Are you sure you want to do it?" Day 19 (Face Saving in ROFT) "Guess who's back? Well, you should know the reputation already. The most important thing though, is heading to Lotus Lake and doing what's best!" Day 20 (Visiting Lotus Lake for the First Time) "It is time to save name! Well, maybe not. Oh, what am I thinking?! Do anything you want for now, but save her! Or not!" Day 21 (Completing the Realm) "You did it once again! Now, this time be weary of the Dark Lord visiting tonight. I'll guard you in case if anything happens. Good luck on visiting Karkaton!" Day R-1 (Talking to the Green-Eyed Lady 20 times) "You know, you've reminded me of a time where the Elves were safe. Playing around, frolicking too. What do I mean you say? Well, ever wondered why the Green-Eyed Lady has her Eye covered? It was from a strike from those Fairies. Heh, she also tried to help all the Brainwashed Elves by trying to do something. Name actually had a dress, and attacking ripped a bit of it off..." Karkaton Day 22 (Visiting Karkaton for the first time) "Welcome to the Dark Lord's land! Don't worry, you won't fight him alone, trust me! You'll get your friends back soon enough..." Day 23 (Going to Haven Hollow) "This is a pickle, you found some friends, but their faces are gone! You know what to do, go on and save them!" Day 24 (Finding all 3 Faces of 3 Teammates) "Well, while you go on and save the others, i'll tell you a story. There was once another Miitopia, just like yours. A place of experiments, just for me!" Day 25 "While I was making the Puppets, I got carried away with one of them, and Poof! He soon became self-aware. It was not much at first, but then he grew and grew more self-aware." Day 26 "Then, he started to snap out of his Puppet I was controlling. I grew envied of this, so I tried to force him, but even that stopped working. There was only one thing I can do." Day 27 "I had to get rid of the Miitopia I had. While I did regret this situation, I burned everything up and guess what? The Guy was still living! I was shocked, so I took dispose of him in a bit of a cruel way." Day 28 (First Entering Dark Lord's Castle) "You have made it to the Dark Lord's Castle! Now, save your last 3 friends, and go on and beat the Dark Lord once and for all!" Day 29 (Defeating the Dark Lord and Completing Karkaton) "You have defeated the Dark Lord, however a strange thing possessed the Great Sage! My first Mii, now a Villain! Go and help people for Crystals to the Skyscraper! Need help? Looks like a Dragon can support you!" Skyscraper Jewel Quests Day 30 "It has been a month now... still binge-watching you guys. Ugh, I need some sunlight for a bit. I might make myself a Portable version of the broadcast I'm watching you guys with. At least you got to the higher parts of Miitopia, right?" Day 31 (First time Visiting Traveler's Hub) "SO, I just finished my Portable Broadcast thingy. So. you've visited Traveler's Hub? Nice! Expect to be there for a while...so yeah. Have fun!" Day 32 (First time Visiting Powdered Peaks) "Alright, isn't it chilly out there? Heh, of course it is! You'll be powdered by Snow and Monsters fast, so go on and hurry your business there!" Day PP-1 (Go in and out of Powdered Peaks from the Arid Frontier 14 times) "...Hm. I've heard of the Prince will soon try to kick the Nobel and the Princess by luring them to a cliff in the place near the Arid Frontier in Powdered Peaks and push them off there. That place is actually straight about water, so I wonder what will happen for the two of them." Day 33 (First time Visiting Peculia) "Something seems Peculia here? Well, don't go out and eat too much of those Candy-Plants in Peculia. I think they make Miis have severe Hallucinations and Seizures if you eat like 5 or more." Day P-1 (Having the YFF in Peculia) "I've heard that Name has gone to Peculia before, and ate many of the Sweet Fruits there. Yeah, Name was not too happy about her doing that, and I think Name already learned her lesson, even without the Time-Out Corner." Day 34 (First Time Visiting Nimbus) "The highest techno place you'll ever visit-Nimbus! Here, try to navigate through all of the dangerous robots and make profit of your Quest! Miitopia depends on it! (Was that a little too over-exaggerated)?" Day 35 "For a while now, i've been researching on how to exactly create a species. Sure, i've done it before, but they were quickly disposed of by Humans. So that's why I put you guys away form the Humans, stuck on a Tiny Island...sigh. That just reminded of my home...A tiny tree..." Day 36 (Gathering all of the Jewels) "Great job on collecting those Jewels! Now you should be able to unlock the door leading to the Skyscraper! Faithful wishes to you there, I know you will defeat the Darker Lord!" Skyscraper/Otherworld Day 37 "01001111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110110 01101001 01110011 01101001 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110010 01110011 01101000 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110011 01100001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010000 01100001 01101100 01100001 01100011 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01101100 01100001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01101001 01100111 01100001 01101101 01100101 01110011 00100001" Day 38 (First Visiting the Skyscraper) "Well, you've made it to the Great Skyscraper! Be careful not to fall, or you'll be in the ER for a while. Good luck fighting that Darker Lord!" Day 39 (First Visiting Otherworld) "You have made it to the final frontier; Otherworld! This is the Realm of the Darker Lord, the final fight of your main quest! Good luck, Name, we count on you!" Day 40-A (Destroying the Dark Curse) "Huzzah! You have destroyed the Dark Curse, and saved all of Miitopia! The mad spirit can now live it's afterlife peacefully, knowing that it can be finally happy." Day 40-B (Saving the Dark Curse) "You revived the Curse, and it shall be known as the Reborn Mii! Originally thinking his face was losing him attention, he has been cursed since he cast his face off of himself. You have not only saved Miitopia, but a poor Mii's soul too!" Category:Diaries Category:Miitopia Insanity Category:CrazyMew37